wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
101 Ways to Annoy the Siblings
Da characters you may annoy are: ' Jambu, Any of Clay's siblings, Anemone, Auklet, Fierceteeth, Icicle, Hailstorm, Sirrocco, Rattlesnake, Luna.' (Please credit yourself) Feel free to edit until we reach 101! And please keep it PG! (No eating other dragons, very limited violence, no swearing) WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS PLUS LEDGENDS AND WINGLETS 1. Remind Icicle constantly that Winter is better than her. 2. Call Hailstorm Pyrite for the rest of his life (Ahill) 3. Make Jambu eat meat like Glory did. (Amber of the MudWings) 4. Tell Auklet '''she won't be going to Jade Mountain Academy. (Jos98ie) 5. Tell '''Umber that Qibli is dating Reed. (This can annoy both of them)(Jos98ie) 6. Lock Sirroco in a closet with Qibli.(Jos98ie) 7. Tie Sora '''to a chair and force her to say why Icicle is awesome.(Jos98ie) 8. Make '''Icicle'' dance the tango with '''Sora'. (This can annoy both of them.)(Jos98ie) 9. Tell Anenome '''that Whirlpool killed Tsunami(Jos98ie) 10: Make '''Auklet sit in a room with nothing in it, including no water, for a day.(Jos98ie) 11: Tell Jambu '''that Glory was murdered by Deathbringer. (4-11 by Jos98ie)(Jos98ie) 12: Tell '''Icicle '''that she needs to sleep. (By Greatwhinter707) 13: Put '''Anemone '''back on her harness. (By Raybean) 14: Tie '''Anenome '''to a chair, bind her mouth(so she cant cast spells)spells and make her listen to Whirlpool .(jos98ie) 15: Call '''Fierceteeth 'Starflights annoying sis' whenever she's around (Ahill) 16: Tell Jambu pink is the worst color, and that he should switch to grey (Ahill) 17: Throw mangoes at Icicle and yell "ICEWING YOU NEED TO EAT FOOOOOOOOOD" (Ahill) 18: Tell Auklet that Cliff wrote the best love song for her. (Noobsong) 19: Cast an animus spell on Winter so every time he tries to speak, it comes out as him singing Let Moon Go (let it go) 20. Follow Fierceteeth around, singing the dragonet prophecy bar song. (Raven) 21. Follow Umber around, and sing a song called, "Qibli is dating Moon". (Raven) 22.Tell Sora she has an obsession problem (Ahill) 23.Force Sirocco and Rattlesnake to listen to Qibli bragging about Thorn being the best queen ever(And how he's completely loyal to her) (Ahill) 24. Make Jambu follow Glory and tell her she has magic death spit every time she tries to talk. 25. Throw Sirocco and Rattlesnake into a prison full of recordings of Qibli making fun of them. ( Aurora ) 26. Tie Marsh to a chair and make him listen to Sora confessing about trying to kill Icicle 101 times, then show him a few horror films. ( Aurora ) 27. Make Auklet '''and '''Anemone '''dance with Icicle. 28. Tie '''Icicle to a tree and make her say how amazing '''Winter is at hunting 29. Tell '''Fierceteeth Starflight is dating Sunny.(animeimei) 30. Tell Fierceteeth that her boyfriend(Strongwings) is a blockhead.(animeimei) 31. Cover Icicle with filth (mud, sticky fruit juice, etc.). (animeimei) 32. Ley Clay eat all of Reed's, Marsh's, Sora's ect food 33. Tell Luna that while she was stranded on Pyrrhia, Swordtail and Sundew started dating. (Lumin) 34. Tell everyone that Icicle 'and '''Sora '''are together (Yeah, nothing worse than what will happen) (''Storm) 35. Make '''Jambu live in an empty room with no one except for... Auklet (Storm) 36. Force Luna to sing the hivewing adaptation of the USSR anthem. (Eleven Fifty Two) 37. Tie Fierceteeth '''up inches away from a big screen and make her watch cute and peaceful videos. Also, periodically show Starflight singing “The Real Dragonets Are Coming”. (Crystalcat137) 38. Tell '''Anemone '''that Queen Coral no longer likes her and is replacing her with her mortal enemy (Kinkajou, that's right) (LeafTheRainWingHealer) 39. Force '''Luna '''to write a page on this wiki about how to annoy herself. (LunaTFoxy) 40. Tell '''Luna '''that she won’t get a book with her POV (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) 41. Send '''Fierceteeth and Strongwings back to the Scorpion Den. (LunaTFoxy) 42. Put Luna in a never-ending hurricane. (AMemeosaurusRex) 43. Give Sirrocco 'and '''Rattlesnake '''Many Dreams about Qibli Effortlessly Beating Them. (Nightblossom Aka Megmeg61) 44. Tell '''Auklet ''that she isn't an animus but Turtle and Anemone are, and they won't give their magic to her. (WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 45. Shove them into a wormhole to an alternate universe where Darkstalker singled out Qibli, Blue, Clay, Tsunami, Winter, Glory, Turtle, and Starflight and killed everyone else. (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Public Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Epistolary)